fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Morgoth
The Character Summary: Originally the most powerful of the Ainur created by Eru Iluvatar, Melkor rebelled against his creator out of pride and sought to corrupt Arda. After committing many evils in the First Age, such as the theft of the Silmarils, which resulted in his name Morgoth was defeated by the Host of Valinorin the War of Wrath and cast out of Arda into the Void, where he now waits Name: Melkor (Real name), Morgoth, The First Dark Lord, Bauglir, Belegurth, Belegûr, The Great Enemy, The Black Foe, The Corrupter, The Marrer, Arun, Mbelekor Age: Existed before the concept of time Birthday: Unkown before time existed Height/Weight: Can change size at will Origin: [[Middle Earth]] Tiering Weakness: None Notable Lifting Strength: Unknown | True Form Outerversal Striking Strength: Morgoth Country to Large Country | Melkor Unknown | True Form Immeasurable to Irrelevant Speed: Morgoth MFTL superior to Ancalagon the Black who fought with the ship Vingilot (which could travel into deep space without stars and return to Middle Earth in less then a day) | Melkor Unknown MFTL+ to immeasurable | True Form Irrelevant Durability: Morgoth: Solar System level: To kill Morgoth you need to eradicate all matter from Arda | Multi Solar System tanked wearing 3 Simaril which 1 has the combined power of the divine trees of Valinor which created the sun, moon and the raw energy to form all the stars in the sky | Galaxy + to low multi galaxy superior to [[Ancalagon the Black]] who took constant hits from Silmaril (1 blast would equal 16,000 suns and moons crashing into you at the same time, if he was hit at a constant rate over 24 hours of 1 attack per second it would equal him getting hit 86,400 times which would be equal to 1,382,400,000 supernova level attacks + 1,382,400,000 Moon level attacks. Conclusion tanked an attack that would destroy over 1,000,000,000 Solar Systems) | Melkor Universe to multiversal Tolkien states the the Valar are at least as powerful as gods from human mythologie | True Form Outerversal Transcended Infinite Existence Destructive Capability: Morgoth: Country level created country size lava storm | Star level destroys the sun | Solar Syetem level made every non holy part of the solar system his horcrux | Melkor Universe to multiverse Tolkien states the valar are at least as strong as God’s from human mythology | Outerversal Trancendes all of infinite existence and being one of the Ainur views the universe as “a story composed by someone else” Range: Morgoth Solar System | Melkor Universe | True Form Outerversal Stamina: 4/4 Tier: Powers and Abilities Magma Manipulation Electricity Manipulation Shadow Manipulation Telepathy Fate Manipulation Dark Magic creation Regeneration from Consciousness Universal Matter Manipulation Shapeshifting Elemental Manipulation Fear Manipulation Near Invulnerability Weather Manipulation Power Absorption Matter Corruption Telekinesis Transcendent Reality Warping Feats '''Weakend Morgoth''' Transfered his power into the land and his army’s (Barlogs and Dragons especially) Battle of Sudden Flame generated a country size lava storm that moved faster then Balrogs they flew 1000s of Kilometers in minutes to fight Ungoliant In his duel with Fingolfin his mace blows created lightning and his mace blows were so powerful they smashed holes in the ground that filled with lava (mace blows reached the mantel of the planet) Created impenetrable clouds of shadow and ash that cloked his entire region of the continent Telepathically made Hurin sit in the same chair for decades Curesed Hurin’s descendants with misery and death Turned the continent and every non holy part of Arda (the solar system) into a horcrux that amped his abilities (Morgoth’s Ring page 400: “Outside the blessed realm, all mater was likely to have a Melkor ingredient... the whole of Middle Earth was Morgoth’s ring. Moreover, the final eradication of Sauron... was achievable by the destruction of the ring. No such eradication of Morgoth was possible, since this required the complete disintegration of the matter of Arda”) Created the concept of dark magic (including necromancy) Healed from decapatation Destroys a dimensional wall Destroys the sun and moon Tanked wearing 3 Silmaril which (1 Simaril has the combined power of the divine trees of Valinor which created the sun, moon and the raw energy to form all the stars in the sky) While weakened still superior in all areas to servents like [[Ancalagon the Black]] and Carcharoth '''Melkor''' Strongest of the Valar Equal to all the other Valar combined Morgoth’s Ring page 350: The Valar had sufficient power for their functions that is vast or godlike power over and knowledge of the physical structure of the universe Christopher Tolkien states on Morgoth’s Ring 330 that the Valar are at least as powerful as gods from human mythologie (this would inculde universal gods like Heh, Amatsumikaboshi, and multiverse beings like Yahweh, Vishnu, Braha and Shiva) Held his own against all of the Valar Regeneration from Consciousness '''True Form''' Second to only Eru Ilúvatar Melkor being one of the Ainur views the universe as “a story composed by someone else” Transcended Infinite Existence With his thoughts alone created the concept of chaos and entropy Notable Wins Notable Defeats Inconclusive